Life Everchanging
by KeyBlader2.0
Summary: It has been a short time since Gaea was defeated, and everyone should be happy, but that isn't so for Percy Jackson, who is depressed over Annabeth choosing to end their relationship. Though when someone special arrives at camp, his whole view of things may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1:

Percy sighed to himself, his eyes focused on the ceiling above his bed in the Poseidon Cabin. The only noise reaching his ears were the loud snoring of Tyson, who would be staying here at the camp for a few weeks, on the other side of the room and the small fountain in the corner of the room which had recently been repaired from when it had broken.

His mind was wandering lately, ever since he and his friends had defeated Gaea. The memories flooded back to him, coming from right after he and Annabeth had dropped into Tartarus.

The two had barely managed to escape from Arachne when she had attacked them soon after they awoke in the depths of the Underworld. After getting away from the mother of all spiders, the two had traveled for quite some time, Percy wished he could have counted the days, however, all time seemed to freeze in Tartarus.

They had eventually reached what seemed like a patrol of monsters blocking the path, they attempted to pass quietly, but were caught. Percy thought that they were dead for sure, but an unlikely ally arrived and helped them escape: Luke Castellan.

The son of Hermes had been sent by Hades, or Pluto, to help them, and that he did. He took them to where the Doors of Death were located and made sure they escaped, meeting Jason and the others on the other side.

Percy had quickly known what Luke had planned, he still remembered the conversation they had.

"Luke!" The past-Percy exclaimed to the older boy. "What about you? How will you get out of there?!" The past-Percy was yelling at him through the opening of the doors, his eyes full of worry for the son of Hermes.

The past-Luke just smiled lightly. "That was the plan all along Percy, I stay here and close the door on this side, and you close it on the other."

Percy's eyes widened. "But, you'll be stuck in Tartarus!"

"I know." Luke assured him with a smile. "Don't you worry about me, just take everyone and go stop Gaea!"

Percy stared in shock at him, but nodded, grabbing one side of the huge door in front of him. Luke smiled and grabbed the other side. "Alright Percy, you push, I pul!" Luke said. Percy nodded back.

The two pushed and shoved respectively, until the door was barely open. Luke smiled at Percy again, seeming happy for one of the very few times in his life. "Take care of everyone, okay?" He said, Percy glanced back up at Luke, then nodded.

The last time Percy saw Luke was as the door closed, smiling gratefully.

Percy again sighed to himself, rolling over onto his side. Remembering what had happened after he and Luke closed the doors.

He had sadly left the chamber where the door was, meeting Jason and Leo outside. They informed him that Hazel and Piper had taken Annabeth back to the ship. He thanked them and the three made their way back to the _Argo II_.

Percy lightly knocked on Annabeth's door when he arrived, entering when he heard her voice yell. "Come in!"

Percy smiled at her, the blonde giving a small smile back, but she soon frowned when Percy closed the door behind him. She gave him a confused look. "Where's Luke?" She asked.

Percy froze, not expecting the question. He frowned and sighed, looking Annabeth right in the eye. "Annabeth, he chose to stay in Tartarus, to help me close the door from that side."

Annabeth simply stared at him for a moment, but then suddenly glared at him. "What do you mean he chose to stay there?!" She exclaimed. Percy's eyes widened, he knew she would be sad, though this anger was unexpected.

"He told me he would close it from that side." Percy attempted to explain.

"But you could have saved him!" Annabeth yelled. Percy attempted to say something in his defense, but Annabeth stopped him. "No, you chose not to save him!"

"Annabeth I-"

"Get out Percy, just get out!" She yelled, pointing at the door. Percy stared, confused, for a moment, but nodded lightly. He stood and walked back to the door and exited quietly.

"You okay?" Percy glanced up quickly, seeing Nico standing in front of him, a sympathetic look on his face. Percy paused for a moment, but nodded.

"Yeah, fine." Percy said, moving past Nico and towards his room for some well deserved rest.

Nico watched as his best friend walked away, a deep frown forming. He shook his head and went to go join a few of the others in the ship's dining room.

Percy closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take him, though it never did. So he began to once again look through his memories. The few weeks after that incident flew by very quickly. The group of Demigods had somehow managed to stop the remaining Giant's, create something akin to a peace treaty between the Greeks and Romans, though Octavian complained about it constantly. Even Gaea, the cause of this entire event, fell. Just as the prophecy told: '_To Storm or Fire the World shall fall.' _

When it said the world, it meant Gaea, as she was the earth itself that was considered the world, and it fell to the former; the storm. It was a storm that Percy and Jason themselves created, along with help from Poseidon and Jupiter. The storm destroyed the physical form of Gaea that the Earth Goddess had created.

With Gaea back into her sleep, permanently this time, the world had become somewhat peaceful. Of course there were still monsters, and the occasional group of Demigods who didn't support the Greek and Roman peace, but other than that, everything seemed great. Except for Percy, Annabeth had flat out refused to talk to him after that incident, and the son of Poseidon was even more shocked when some boy from the Athena Cabin came up to him and informed him that Annabeth no longer wanted to be with him, Percy's heart practically breaking in two when

Percy's eyes shot open, daylight shining through the window and onto his bed. He felt his bed shaking, and glared up at the figure responsible. "What is it Tyson?" He snapped, though instantly regret it as he saw his brother's eyes widen slightly, a hurt look coming across it.

"Um, Mr. Chiron said someone is here to see you brother." Tyson said sadly. Percy sighed, sitting up and lightly placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tyson, I'm just a little tore up about me and Annabeth." Percy said, showing a sad smile. Tyson's eye quickly cleared up, a smile starting to form.

"S'okay, Percy and I are brothers, that's forever, not like you and Anniebeth." Tyson said. Even in a cicumstance like this, Percy couldn't help but chuckle at Tyson still not having his ex-girlfriend's name correct.

"We sure are." Percy said "Now, what did Chiron say?"

Tyson nodded happily. "Pony-man said to meet him at the Big House because someone is here to see you."

"Alright, thanks." Percy said, getting up from his bed. He quickly changed clothes and began to head for the Big House. However, along the way, he was constantly getting sympathetic looks from other campers, which annoyed him greatly.

He continued on his way until he reached the Big House, his attention instantly going to the man wearing a Hawaiin shirt. "Jackson." The man said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Percy smiled slightly. Ever since Gaea's defeat, Mr. D had started to call him correctly by his last name. "Hey Mr. D." Percy greeted, opening the door and entering the Big House.

Percy glanced around when he stepped in, not seeing his centaur teacher anywhere. "Chiron?" Percy called out "You in here, Tyson said you wanted me to see someone."

"In here Percy!" He heard from down the hall. Percy followed where the voice of his teacher came from, coming to a stop in front of a closed door.

What caught Percy off guard was the fact that just standing outside of the door, he could faintly smell the fragrence of cinnimon in the air. He pushed this thought away and opened the door, seeing Chiron, in his wheelchair, behind a desk. Though who caught his attention was who Chiron appeared to be talking to.

She was beautiful, that was the only way he could describe her. She had long caramel hair braided over one shoulder, almond-shaped eyes and a face that appears to be timeless. She appeared to be 16 or 17. She wore a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold. She had peach-colored complexion.

"Hello, Percy." She said softly, a smile smile gracing her perfectly shaped lips.

"Calypso." Percy whispered.

**I hope you liked it, this was just the first chapter. I actually am a pretty big fan of PercyXCalypso, I just really like the pairing. Please Review, I appreciate criticism or praise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tour of the Camp

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2:

Percy stared at Calypso, someone who he thought he may never see again, considering how long it had been since they had met. "Calypso, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

The young woman gave him a warm smile, which made his heart beat faster for some reason. "I wanted to see you." Calypso responded, making Percy's eyes grow even wider.

"Why would you want to see me?"

Calypso's smile grew. "I wanted to thank you, Lord Zeus freed me because of you. It is thanks to you that I am free of Ogygia, I am free to do as I please."

"You don't need to thank me Calypso," Percy said "You didn't deserve to be stuck on that island."

Calypso nodded slightly. "You were one of the very few to think that, and the first to take action against it, and that is why I owe you quite a lot." She said.

Percy shrugged. "No big deal." He said. Chiron quickly cleared his throat, wanting to get to the point.

"Well Percy, you may be wondering the reason I called you here." He said. The young demigod gave his mentor a confused look.

"Wasn't it to come see Calypso." Percy said, gesturing to the young woman. Chiron nodded.

"Yes, but I also wanted you to show her around the camp, starting now, she will be staying here." Chiron said. Percy's eyes widened again, he glanced over at Calypso, who gave him a warm smile and a nod.

"She will?"

"Yes," Chiron answered "You see, like most immortals, Calypso is able to use magic, and she has kindly offered to teach any camper who may be interested in learning it. I have thought over the offer, and along with Lord Dionysus, believe it is a very good idea."

Percy nodded, remembering a few signs of magic back when he was on Ogygia, such as the floating objects. He also remembered humans could learn magic as well, and also teach it to others; such as when Circe offered to teach magic to Annabeth during the quest in the Sea of Monsters.

"Sounds like a great idea." Percy said, smiling. He saw Calypso's smile grow even wider because of his approval.

"I thought you would say that," Chiron said "So now, I would very much appreciate it if you would show Calypso around camp."

Percy nodded to the centaur. "Sure." He said, turning to Calypso "You ready?"

Calypso nodded happily, following Percy as he turned and exited the room. Chiron watched the two of them leave, a small smile appearing on his face when they were out of sight. "Hm, perhaps she will be able to cheer him up, we need the old Percy back."

Percy couldn't help but feel a little better in Calypso's presense, he always felt rather comfortable around her, even when he was stuck on Ogygia. He turned to her, happy to see that she was smiling. "How much of the camp have you seen so far?" He asked.

Calypso seemed to think for a moment. "I have only seen a few cabins while on my way in and this building." She responded. Percy smiled.

"We just call it the Big House." Percy said, Calypso nodded back.

"Alright then, so where should we start?" Calypso asked. Percy thought for a moment before deciding.

"Might as well start with the cabins." Percy said. Calypso nodded and smiled.

The two began the very short walk, soon reaching the cabins. "Alright," Percy said, pointing at the cabin they stood in front of. "This is the Zeus Cabin, and as the name suggest, any child of Zeus stays in this cabin, that pattern goes along with every cabin."

Calypso nodded in understanding. "Does anyone live here?" She asked. Percy shook his head.

"Not at the moment, a friend of mine used to live here, but now she's a Hunter of Artemis, so she's never really here. Although another friend of mine, a son of Jupiter stays here when he comes by."

Calypso nodded. "So it is more honorific for Zeus than anything else." She mused. Percy nodded.

"More or less," Percy said "A few other Cabins are like that too."

"I see, may we continue?"

Percy nodded, moving just slightly away from the Zeus Cabin. "This is the Hades Cabin." He said, pointing at the next building. Calypso noticed the dark exterior it had to it and nodded.

"I could have guessed that." The young woman said, making Percy chuckle slightly. "Surely no one lives here." Calypso guessed. Percy smiled.

"You'd be surprised." He said, walking up to the door and slamming his fist into it a few times. "Nico, open up!"

Calypso watched as the door opened slowly a few moments later. A very disgruntled looking Nico glared at Percy, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Percy joked, Nico just stared at him.

"What?" Nico asked.

Percy motioned for Calypso to come closer. "Nico, this is Calypso, she's going to be staying here at camp from now on."

Nico nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said, Calypso quickly returned the gretting. Percy began to laugh at Nico's appearence.

"Did we interrupt a nap?" Percy asked. Nico nodded back, making Percy smile again. "Sorry, just wanted to introduce you two." Percy said. "I'll see you later."

Nico nodded back and watched as Percy began to walk off with Calypso. His eyes suddenly widened and he quickly caught up with Percy, catching the fellow demigod's attention.

"Percy, is that the same Calypso who you were stuck on the island with?" Nico asked quietly enough for Calypso not to hear. Percy gave him an odd look, but nodded. "The same one who told you she loved you?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

A smug smile appeared on Nico's face. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how your technically single now and-"

"No Nico." Percy cut him off "I don't think now is the best time for that, and she probobly doesn't feel the same as she did back then."

"Well just keep my theory in mind." Nico said, smiling as he went back into his cabin. Percy shook his head at his friend's antics.

"Percy?"

Percy quickly looked behind him and saw Calypso giving him a concerned look. "What is it Calypso?"

"I was just checking if you were alright." She answered. Percy smiled lightly and nodded.

"I'm fine, now the next cabin is mine, and is pretty nice if I do say so myself."

Calypso smiled and followed the son of Poseidon as he continued to his own cabin. The two soon reached the building, though Percy seemed surprised to see a note hanging on the door. Percy quickly removed it from the door and read it to himself.

_Brother_

_I'm sorry for not being here when you come back, Dad called me and said I had to go back to his castles, he said it was an emergency. But I promise that I'll come visit soon!"_

_-Tyson_

Percy frowned, he had really wanted Tyson to meet Calypso. Calypso, seeing Percy frown, reached out and touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Percy looked back to the young woman, putting on a strong smile. "Yeah, my brother had to leave."

Calypso frowned. "What a shame, I would have liked to have met him."

"I'm sure you'll get another chance." Percy said, Calypso quickly agreeing with him. While looking at Calypso, Percy suddenly frowned. "Calypso, I just noticed you didn't have any bags, or a suitcase."

"Yes." Calypso said, agreeing with him.

"You don't have any other clothes, or supplies?"

Calypso frowned. "No, it would seem not."

Percy nodded. "Alright, I'll have my friend Piper see if she can get you anything to wear later."

"Thank you."

Percy nodded. "No problem."

Percy quickly showed her around his cabin and the rest of the camp, including the lake, the dining area, and the remaining cabins, except for one.

"Percy." Calypso said, catching the demigod's attention.

"Hm?"

"Does Athena not have a cabin here?"

Percy's eyes widened slightly, he quickly turned to the young woman, searching for an excuse. "Um, yeah she does, it's over there." He said, pointing at the only cabin that he missed. "I just try to avoid that cabin though."

"Why?"

"Just some bad memories." Percy said, Calypso nodding back. Percy suddenly noticed how dark it was getting outside. "It's getting pretty late, where are you staying, the Big House?"

Calypso suddenly tensed, catching Percy's attention. "Well...Chiron told me to stay where I felt comfortable, and I don't really know anyone here that well. So I was wondering if I could...stay with you."

Percy was surprised at first, he knew Calypso would be nervous staying here at first, and he also knew that his father wouldn't mind Calypso staying there, but did she really trust him that much.

Percy nodded. "Uh, sure."

Calypso smiled widely. "Really, thank you!"

Percy smiled at her exitement. He quickly took her back to his cabin, bringing her inside and showing her to one of the beds that were never used. The son of Poseidon then remembered that Calypso only had one outfit and went over to one of his drawers. "Since you don't have anything else to where, you can use some of my pajamas."

He brought some clothes over to Calypso and handed them to her. "Thank you Percy, but..." Calypso stopped, embarrassed. Percy quickly caught on to what she was talking about.

Percy blushed and nodded, quickly turning around and covering his eyes. "Yeah, uh, sorry."

He could faintly hear the sound of clothes being moved and a few moments later heard Calypso. "You may turn around now."

He did as she said, and the process was repeated in reverse while Percy changed.

Percy watched as Calypso gently laid on the bed, pulling the blankets over herself and getting comfortable. He did the same and turned the lamp beside his bed off, coating the cabin in darkness.

"Goodnight Calypso." Percy said, sleep quickly taking him and preventing him from hearing the young woman's response.

"Goodnight...my hero."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and you may have noticed I refer to Calypso as young, yes I know she is actually very old, but her appearance is of a teenager. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Class

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3:

Percy groaned as he woke up his bed shaking slightly. He cracked one eye open to glare at whoever had the guts to wake up one of the toughest demigods alive this early in the morning, though the small glare soon faded as he saw Calypso smiling down at him.

"Can you please wake up?" Calypso asked, though Percy heard a tone of slight amusement behind her words, making him smile slightly.

"Fine," Percy said, picking himself up from his bed, he glanced at Calypso, noting a slight change in her appearance. She was changed out of the pajamas he had given her and was now wearing a white shirt with light blue trim around the sleeves, and a normal pair of jeans. "Where did you get those?" He asked.

Calypso looked down at her new outfit. "Chiron seemed to have the same idea as you, he had your friend Piper bring over some clothes. I thought she brought to many outfits over, but she said the Aphrodite Cabin had way too much clothes."

Percy nodded, remembering one of the few times he had been there, the Cabin did have an abundance of clothes, and it seemed Piper agreed. "Alright, so when does your class start?"

Calypso thought for a moment before answering. "In an hour, I believe."

Percy nodded, figuring that her class started around 9:00 in the morning. He stood, Calypso leaving the cabin for a moment for him to change. After putting on his normal camp shirt and jeans he went outside, Calypso stood outside patiently waiting for him.

"We should go to the pavillion, grab something to eat before your class starts." Percy said, revieving a quick nod from Calypso.

The two began the short walk, Percy noting that only a few campers were awake and walking around camp, though Percy couldn't see anyone he knew. He smiled slightly when he heard Calypso begin to hum next to him.

"From what I have heard so far," Calypso began "The world has a very different sense of music than it had when I was last here."

Percy nodded. "You could say that, unless they had rap in Ancient Greece." He smiled when he heard Calypso giggle lightly.

"There most certainly was not." Calypso confirmed. Percy smiled and nodded.

"So, any plans on what you'll be teaching?" Percy asked. Calypso nodded after a moment.

"Yes, today I think that I will try to seperate the class into groups." Calypso answered. Percy gave her a confused look.

"Why's that?"

"If they are seperate, I will be able to give one group a certain kind of spell, depending on how well of a sense of magic they already have." Calypso said.

"How would one group be better at magic than another if neither have ever studied it?" Percy asked, obviously confused.

"Well," Calypso began "It sometimes depends on who your Immortal parent may be. Most of the time, children of Demeter or Aphrodite would have an easier time grasping magic than a child of Ares."

"I see." Percy said.

Calypso nodded. "Yes, Ancient Greed magic can sometimes be a very difficult thing to understand, even more difficult to master."

"You did." Percy pointed out, Calypso smiled.

"Thousands of years worth of practice Percy." She said.

Percy nodded, then realized they had reached the pavillion. Percy noticed that Chiron was sitting at the main table. "Alright, just go sit over by Chiron, he should be able to explain what the process is when you eat." He said. Calypso nodded and went to the main table, sitting across from Chiron.

Percy watched as Chiron seemed to explain how you would get anything you wanted to eat or drink, but you must burn part of it in the hearth, hopefully pleasing the Gods when the scent of the food.

Percy went through this process himself, choosing to just eat some cereal. He went and sat back down at the Poseidon table, and began to eat while he watched Calypso begin to go through the same process, Percy seeing what looked like a good amount of fruit on Calypso's plate.

He ate in silence for a while, trying to focus on the food in front of him, but his mind kept wandering, mostly towards the daughter of Atlas. He couldn't get his mind off of Calypso for some reason. He would always remember his time on the island and when Calypso had basically told him that she was in love with him.

_"There's no way that she still feels the same."_ Percy thought sadly.

"Are you ready?"

Percy quickly looked up, seeing Calypso standing next to him. It was then he realized that he had finished his cereal. Percy gave her a quick nod, cleaning his bowl and leaving the pavillion with Calypso.

The two reached the sword arena, where Calypso would also be teaching her class. Percy was surprised to see that there were actually quite a few people waiting. He saw only a few people he knew, a few kids from the Hermes Cabin that he had met before, but he was slightly shocked when he saw Leo and Piper sitting in the stands.

Leo noticed him quickly, getting out of his seat and running down to him. "Sup Percy?" He asked, a huge smile on his face.

Percy shrugged. "Not much, but why are you here, I didn't see you as a magic kind of guy?"

Leo shook his head. "I'm not here to learn, Beauty Queen over there wanted company, and since Jason had to go back to Camp Jupiter for a few days, I had to come with her."

"The perks of being a best friend, eh?" Percy asked, laughing slightly. Leo nodded. The two quickly stopped talking and moved out of the way when Calypso seemed ready to begin.

The two boys went back up into the stands, taking seats a short ways away from the class.

Calypso smiled at her new students as she stood in front of them. "Hello," She said "I would like to thank you for taking my class. Now, my name is Calypso, if you don't mind, I would like for you to introduce yourself so I can get to know you."

The next few minutes was taken up as the class introduced themselves to there new teacher. Finally, afte they were finished, one child, around eleven or so, raised her hand. Calypso smiled and nodded. "Yes?"

"Are you the Calypso from the Greek Myths?" She asked sheepishly. Calypso smiled and nodded.

"Yes." The whole group seemed to marvel at this, making Percy chuckle. Calypso blushed at the attention from the class.

_"Huh, she looks really cute when she blushes." _Percy thought, then quickly corrected himself. _"No, why am I thinking that way?"_

"Hey Percy?" Leo asked. Percy looked over at him. "Are you okay man?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Percy asked.

"You know, after all of that stuff with Annabeth." Leo said. Percy paused for a moment, then sighed lightly.

"I guess, just need a little time."

Leo nodded. "Right, well I hope you start to feel better soon man."

"You and me both." Percy said back, his attention quickly going back to Calypso. He watched as she reached down and picked up a small rock from the ground, she looked at it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright class," She said "Greek Magic, contrary to what you might have thought, isn't really about going full on and attacking the enemy, it is more so useful as a distraction if used in combat, though it is also very useful outside of fighting, such as making inanimate objects move, or causing transformations."

Percy gulped, remembering his short time as a guenie pig with Circe, he really hoped he wouldn't have to be a test subject for this class.

"Now," Calypso continued "I'm going to have you try to move this rock, this should show what level you may be on when it comes to learning magic."

"How do we make it move?" One of the students asked. Calypso smiled and held the rock in her open palm, a moment later, the rock began to lift up from her hand and began to float a few inches above her hand.

Calypso smiled as the class seemed stunned by this. She then walked over and passed the small rock to one of the students. "Your turn." She said.

Percy watched as she went through dozens of tips that would help the students in moving the rock, she was trying to help as much as she could, making Percy remember just how caring of a person she really was.

Percy continued to look on as one after another, the students failed to move the rock, though eventually four people, one of which was Piper, managed to slightly move it, causing Calypso to smile.

"Good job." Calypso said happily. "And for those who weren't able to move it today, you shouldn't worry, I can tell all of you will be able to very soon, you just need a little practice."

Calypso then looked up at the sky, noting that the sky was getting slightly darker. "Well it seems that our time is up, thank all of you for coming, and remember to practice." She said, the class nodding and exiting the stands, making their way out of the arena.

Calypso smiled and walked back over to Percy and Leo, Piper following her. Percy and Leo quickly met them halfway. "Good job Beauty Queen." Leo said. Piper frowned at him.

"Shut up Leo." She said, then turned to Calypso. "Thanks for the tips Calypso."

Calypso smiled and nodded. "Of course, I hope that they helped."

"I doubt I would've been able to do it without you." Piper responded. Calypso and Piper continued to talk for a moment before Piper had to leave. "Sorry Calypso, the Aphrodite Cabin has some cleaning to do, and I really need to be there."

Calypso nodded. "Of course, and thank you again for the clothes."

Percy and Calypso watched as Piper left, dragging Leo along with her, Percy suspected that she was going to make Leo help clean. Calypso turned to Percy.

"How do you think I did?"

"You did great." Percy answered. "You'll be a great teacher." Calypso smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Percy said, then glanced around and noted some of the campers were headed to the pavillion. "It must be time for dinner, ready to go?" He asked.

Calypso nodded and joined Percy as they began walking to the pavillion, not knowing what was following the meal.

**Thank you all for reading! I am truly amazed at the support this story is getting. The next chapter will be up soon. And a special thank you to Lord Jace for the support, it really helped. Remember to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4:

Percy frowned as his stomach growled, making Calypso laugh lightly beside him. He sent a fake glare at her, Calypso smiled back. "Someone sounds hungry." She pointed out. Percy blushed slightly and nodded.

"Well, I did miss lunch because of someone's class." Percy said back. Calypso smiled again.

"I never told you that you had to stay." She said. Percy nodded.

"True, but I didn't want you to be alone with all of those campers, it's only your first full day here and I didn't exactly want you to be overwhelmed this soon." Percy explained.

Calypso's eyes widened slightly before a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you, that's very sweet."

Percy blushed and looked away from the young woman beside him, instead focusing on the campers running to dinner. "No problem." He said quietly.

The two walked to the pavillion in relative silence, only giving the occasional comment or some smalltalk. The two reached the pavillion rather quickly, though they were both still rather late compared to the rest of the camp.

Calypso turned to him. "I just do the same thing that I did at breakfast, correct?"

Percy nodded. "Yep, exactly."

Percy and Calypso went through the normal process, and before Percy knew it, he was sitting at the Poseidon table, staring down at his blue drink. He quickly looked up to where Calypso was sitting next to Chiron, the centaur most likely asking how her first day went.

His mind continued to roam as he stared at Calypso, taking in every detail of her appearance; her perfect skin tone, her beautiful hair, and her amazing eyes. He wasn't paying attention for how long he was staring, though he figured it had been a long time when he felt something hit him on the cheek.

Percy looked down quickly and saw what had hit him; a piece of chicken. He sighed, knowing from what direction the food came from, and glared at the Hades table, where Nico sat with a smug look on his face.

The younger boy raised an eyebrow, pointing at Calypso. Percy shook his head, rolling his eyes. Nico frowned.

"I saw you staring." Nico mouthed to him. Percy continued to glare at his friend, frowning.

"I was not staring." Percy mouthed back. Nico nodded lightly, obviously disbelieving.

Percy sighed and went back to his food, quickly finishing his meal and trying to focus on what he would do for the next few days. He was still not paying attention until he heard hoofbeats on the ground a short ways from his table. He looked back up and saw Chiron moving up in front of the tables

"Campers!" He exclaimed "Because of the events in the past few months, we have not been able to do many camp activities, however, considering that recent events have ended rather well, Lord Dionysus and I have agreed that tonight would be a perfect time to play our first game of capture the flag in quite some time."

Percy quickly smiled, he loved capture the flag. He listened as Chiron announced the two teams, and Percy was mildly surprised at the order of the teams. The teams were; The Hermes Cabin, Aphrodite Cabin, Apollo Cabin, Hephaestus, Poseidon Cabin, and Hades Cabin versus The Demeter Cabin, Dionysus Cabin, Ares Cabin, Athena Cabin, and the other children of the lesser gods whose Cabins were still being built.

As soon as Chiron read the teams, the campers quickly moved into groups. Percy glanced at Calypso, frowning as he saw that she was very confused. He called Chiron over, his teacher quickly making his way over to the son of Poseidon. "Yes Percy?"

"What should Calypso do?" Percy asked. Chiron paused for a moment, thinking.

"Hm, I suppose she would be rather bored just watching, so it would be alright to participate, as long as she doesn't use any of her immortal powers then I can allow it."

Calypso nodded. "Of course, I won't use any powers."

Chiron smiled. "Very well, Percy she shall be on your team."

"Lucky for you, Loverboy." Nico said as he walked by, still smirking. Percy glared at him as he walked away.

"Are you a child of Hades or Aphrodite?!" Percy yelled at him, hearing a laugh from Hades' son.

Calypso gave Percy an odd look. "What did he mean by that?" She asked. Percy blushed and shook his head.

"Nothing!" He said quickly, taking Calypso's hand, making both of them blush slightly. Percy took her along with the rest of the demigods, the groups quickly splitting into their teams and gearing up for the mini-war.

Percy dug around in an old armor box, eventually finding a light set of armor that would offer both protection and mobility. He inspected it for another moment before handing it to Calypso. She thanked him and put on the armor with a slight amount of difficulty, Percy having to help her with the straps on the back. He then walked over to one of the camp's weapon racks, choosing a sword that seemed to be a good fit for the young woman.

Calypso gratefully took the blade, placing it in a sheath and attaching the sheath to her waist. "Thank you Percy." She said, smiling. Percy again blushed and nodded.

The two soon joined the rest of their team in the woods, seeing Piper stab their flag into the ground. Leo smiled as he saw Percy and Calypso approaching. "Yo Perc!" He exclaimed "You're in charge, so what's the plan?"

Percy glanced around at their group, seeing who they would be able to use for the tactical advantage. "Alright," He said, starting to form a plan "Apollo Cabin will spread even through this area, close enough to the flag to guard it but far enough to give help to the front lines. Leo, you and the others in Hephaestus Cabin are going to go straight in at the enemy along with the Hermes Cabin. Piper, you and half of the Aphrodite Cabin are going to stay here and help the Apollo Cabin, the other half will help Hephaestus and Hermes Cabins."

"What about us?" Nico asked. Percy glanced over at Nico, a small smile on his face.

"You, me, and Calypso are going to go around and get the flag." Percy said.

"I get it." Leo said, smirking. "My group's a distraction."

"Exactly, now does anyone have any questions?"

The large group said nothing, showing Percy that they were ready. He heard a horn in the distance, signaling that the game had started. "Alright, places everyone."

A few minutes later everyone was ready as the enemy team made their move. Percy, Nico, and Calypso watched as the main force of the opposing team came forward, clashing with Leo and the others. "Will they be okay?" Calypso asked quietly as they began to walk through the forest, sticks and leaves crunching under their feet.

"They'll be fine." Percy said, moving a branch out of Calypso's way as she passed. She nodded a quick thanks to him. Percy quickly followed, keeping close to Calypso in case any of the enemies appeared.

Nico glanced around as they continued forward, keeping his eyes focused for any movement. He saw nothing and nodded to Percy, signaling that it was safe. Percy and Calypso followed the younger boy closely, hoping Nico's keen senses would alert them to any members of the other team.

Percy took the lead as they continued forward, Calypso following him, and Nico pulling up in the back. Percy paused as he suddenly heard a stick snap, he held up a hand, making his friends stop.

"What is it?" Nico whispered, Percy shrugged lightly, though his question was answered as he heard a yell come out from their right. Percy quickly drew and raised Riptide with just enough time to block a strike from one of the opponents.

Percy looked back, seeing Nico block a strike aimed at Calypso. He would have to thank him later. Percy quickly knocked away his opponent's sword and brought up his knee, slamming it into the other demigod's chest, he ended the short fight by slamming the hilt of Riptide into his opponent's head, knocking him out.

He looked back around and cringed when he saw Calypso kick her and Nico's opponent between the legs, the other camper giving a short whimper before he fell to the ground in pain.

Percy moved over to Calypso, frowning. "I didn't know you could fight." He said. Calypso smiled shyly, looking down at the ground.

"I don't really, just common sense to kick him there." She said. Nico nodded from behind them, poking the demigod with his shoe.

"Yeah, he's definately going to feel that tomorrow." The son of Hades said, shaking his head.

Percy shrugged. "C'mon, we need to go, let's find the flag." He said, continuing forward. Nico nodded and followed, Calypso closely behind him.

They walked for a few more minutes before encountering another enemy; five sons of Ares. Percy eyes the area behind them, noticing a small path. "The flag must be somewhere down the path." Percy said from behind a bush, just out of sight from the enemy campers, Calypso and Nico kneeling next to him.

Nico nodded, pulling hiw sword from its sheathe. "Alright, I'll distract them and knock them out, you two go on ahead." He said, moving slowly away from the two. Percy gave him a concerned look, but nodded.

The two watched as Nico moved away from them and towards the other group, silently creeping through the bushes until he was directly behind them. He quickly stood and hit one of the opposing player's in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground.

The other four turned quickly, drawing their weapons. The son of Hades smirked, turning and running in the opposite direction of the trail to lead them away. "C'mon idiots, can't catch me!" He exclaimed, the children of Ares growled and chased him, paying no attention as Percy and Calypso snuck onto the path they were guarding.

Percy grabbed Calypso's hand and lightly pulled her along the path, knowing the flag would be close. Calypso blushed slightly from his hand holding hers. She tried to ignore it, but was unable to object to the action.

Percy glanced around as they continued forward, keeping his eyes open for any enemy. "Calypso," He whispered "do you hear or see anything?"

"No." She answered quickly. Percy nodded and moved forward again, then smiled when he saw the enemy team's flag waving in the distance. He glanced around again as they moved in to the flag, knowing an enemy would be near.

Calypso smiled as they walked up to the flag. "We're going to win Percy!" She exclaimed. Percy couldn't help but smile at her happiness, but it quickly faded when he saw a flash of light behind Calypso. His instincts went into control, he found himself rushing forward and shoving Calypso away before a searing pain filled his shoulder.

Calypso grunted as she hit the ground. She looked back up when she recovered after a moment, preparing to yell at her hero, but her eyes widened when she saw Percy standing above her, an enemy standing in front of him, with a sword going through his left shoulder.

Her eyes widened when she saw the blood pouring from his wound. With a pained grunt, Percy raised his uninjured arm and slammed Riptide's hilt into the chest of the enemy demigod, knocking him to the ground and pulling the sword from Percy's shoulder.

Percy fell to the ground, holding his injured shoulder. Calypso rushed over to him, grief all over her face. "Percy!"

The young demigod grunted softly as Calypso knelt next to him. "I'm alright." He said.

Calypso shook her head. "No you aren't!" She exclaimed, moving the demigod's hand away from his shoulder to look at the wound. She cringed slightly as she saw the damage, it was worse than she thought.

"Hey guys, get the flag yet?"

Calypso breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Nico's voice call out.

"Nico! Percy needs help!" She yelled, then smiled slightly when she saw the son of Hades rushing over to them.

"What happened?" He questioned, though put the pieces together when he saw the fallen enemy beside them.

"Nico, I need you to go get Chiron, quickly." Calypso said, trying her best to stop the intense bleeding from Percy's shoulder. Nico nodded and began to stand.

"Wait," Percy said lightly. He pointed over at the flag. "Win the game first."

"Percy, who cares about the dumb game?" Nico asked, focusing more on his friend's health than if they won the game.

"Just do it!"

Nico's eyes widened from Percy's forcefullness, but nodded and quickly grabbed the flag. He gave them one last look before rushing off into the other direction.

Calypso glared down at Percy, the demigod giving her a small smile in return. "I don't want to disappoint the others." Percy explained, his voice getting softer.

Calypso rolled her eyes and again tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail.

Percy blinked as his vision began to blur. "Uh-oh." He said.

"What?"

"I think...the blood loss.." Percy was unable to finish his sentence before his eyes closed, and the last thing he heard before losing consciousnes was Calypso yelling out to him.

"Percy!"

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in so long. I've been having some trouble in my family, and that along with trying to look for colleges hasn't given me much time to write. I hope you'll forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Big Moment

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5:

Percy's eyes opened slowly, light shining in from a window causing him to cringe slightly. He looked around and was confused when he found himself laying in a bed in what he recognized as one of the Big House's spare rooms. He looked over at his injured shoulder and saw that it was neatly wrapped in clean cloth.

"Who?" He asked himself quietly, but was distracted when he felt something touching his hand. He looked to his left and smiled lightly at what he saw.

Calypso was sitting, asleep, in a chair positioned next to his bed, with her head resting on the bed, and her hand holding his gently. He reached forward and gently moved away some of the hair hanging over her eyes. Her light puffs of breath were comforting to him as he watched her sleep.

"She hasn't left your side once."

Percy looked up and saw Chiron roll in with his wheelchair. The old centaur was looking at the two of them with a large smile. Percy raised an eyebrow. "She didn't?"

Chiron shook his head. "Not once, I believe she's quite infatuated with you Percy."

Percy nodded, a small smile growing on his lips as Calypso mumbled something in her sleep. "I figured."

Chiron frowned. "And how do you feel about her?"

Percy sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, I still have some of the feelings from when we were on Ogygia, but I just didn't know how she felt. I always thought her feelings for me were just because of the island."

Chiron nodded. "I understand your worries, however, I have seen how she looks at you Percy, how she acts around you, and I have seen genuine fear on her face when we were treating you. It seems to me that her feelings for you go beyond anything that an island could create."

Percy smiled lightly and reached down to Calypso's face, carefully running his index finger across her cheek. He chuckled when he saw her smile and mumble something in her sleep.

"It's just a little hard to get that close to someone again." Percy said. Chiron nodded in understanding.

"I know my boy, but since she arrived, you have been the happiest I have seen in some time. You may correct me if I am wrong, for it has been many years since I have had someone that close to me, but isn't a relationship's main point to ensure the happiness of two people who love each other?"

Percy sighed and nodded. "Yeah," He admitted "though it really isn't that simple."

"I see," Chiron said "Well you obviously understand this more so than I, so I leave it to you, but please do what is best for both of you." With that, Chiron turned his chair around and wheeled out of the room, though he accidently closed the door harder than he expected, causing a loud bang to go through the room.

Percy cursed as the noise faded, but looked down at the young woman resting beside him. He watched as Calypso slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, she seemed to not realize where she was before her eyes widened. "Percy!" She exclaimed, shooting forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Percy gasped as Calypso's arms tightened around him. He couldn't do anything as he felt her rest her head on his chest. He was even more shocked when he felt her begin to cry into his shirt.

"I-I thought tha-that you were going to d-die" She managed to get out in between sobs. Percy frowned and then wrapped his arms around the crying girl, returning the embrace.

He relaxed and let Calypso cry it out, hoping that this would help her. He looked down as he felt her tears begin to go through his shirt, but shrugged it off, he had plenty more. "Everything's okay," Percy whispered to her, his hand rubbing small circles on her back "I promise it will all be alright."

Calypso nodded slightly, her grip around him still staying strong. Percy continued this for a few minutes, trying his best to comfort her. He realized that Calypso was no longer crying a short time later. He gently pulled her away from his chest just enough so she could look up at him. His eyes widened as he saw her normally peaceful and calm eyes were filled with emotion, and tears were pouring from them and leaving shiny trails down her perfect cheeks.

Knowing she wouldn't release her grip around his neck, he reached forward and wiped away some of the tears, causing her to smile slightly. "I was so scared." She whispered, her eyes staring deep into his.

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered back. "But it's alright now, I promise."

Calypso nodded, her smile getting slightly larger. "Chiron said you'd need to rest for a while." She said. Percy smiled and nodded.

"I figured, but don't you think you should be getting some rest back at the cabin?" He asked. Calypso shook her head.

"I didn't want to leave you, this was my fault after all." She said. Percy shook his head.

"Don't blame this on yourself Calypso, I took that attack because I wanted to."

"But you wouldn't have had to if I had been paying enough attention!" Calypso shouted. Percy frowned as he saw she was beginning to cry again. He once again reached down and wiped away the tears, whispering soothing words to her.

"I'm sorry." He said again, not knowing what else he could say to calm her down. His brow furrowed as he thought about Chiron's words.

_"It seems to me that her feelings for you go beyond anything that an island could create."_

Did she actually care for him as much as Chiron said she did, as much as he cared for her? Did she actually love him?

_"Since she arrived, you have been the happiest I have seen in some time. You may correct me if I am wrong, for it has been many years since I have had someone that close to me, but is a relationship's main point not to ensure the happiness of two people who love each other?"_

Percy had made up his mind, he had no idea if Calypso felt the same for him as he did for her, but he knew he had to find out, and he could only think of one way to find out.

He carefully placed his thumb under her chin and gently pulled her face up, their eyes again meeting. "Percy?" She whispered.

He leaned down slightly and closed his eyes, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. Calypso's eyes widened slightly, but they soon closed as she pushed into and returned the kiss.

The two stayed in their heated embrace for quite some time, the world around them having no meaning at all. After what seemed like an eternity, though it was only about a minute, they broke apart.

"Percy." Calypso whispered again, her eyes again meeting with his.

"Calypso," Percy whispered back "I love you."

Calypso's eyes widened again, but she smiled warmly after a moment. Her hand reached up and gently cupped Percy's cheek. "I love you too, my hero."

Percy's eyes widened as Calypso rested her head against his chest, a small smile on her face as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Percy smiled and easily lifted her completely into his bed, doing his best to get them both comfortable. He rested his chin on top of her head and soon fell asleep alongside her.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I'm sorry for not updating in a while, it is very difficult trying to balance my social life and my life online. Thank you for reading and please review! By the way, what was your opinion on the new Percy Jackson movie, I thought it was good, it certainly wasn't my favorite film of the year, but it was better than the first one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Guy Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6:

Percy flinched as Grover's extremely loud voice hit his ears, his eardrums beginning to throb from the screech his friend managed to create.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

The two were sitting in the spare room of the Big House, Chiron decided it would be better for Percy to stay here until he fully recovered. Percy still sat in the bed while Grover was occupying the chair that was beside the bed.

The young demigod sighed as Grover stared at him in shock, his eyes widened to the level where it just wasn't normal. "I said I kissed Calypso." Percy said, barely holding back the smile that was caused by the memory.

"And what did she do?" Grover asked, still in shock at his friend's actions.

Percy gave Grover a large smile. "She kissed me back."

Grover continued to stare at his friend, unmoving. Percy raised an eyebrow after a moment then waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Grover finally moved after another minute, reaching forward and grabbing Percy's good shoulder and shaking his friend.

"Are you serious?!" He exclaimed. "You kissed THE Calypso? The Goddess Calypso?!"

"I already said yes!" Percy yelled back through the shaking, eventually getting out of Grover's grasp and giving his friend a confused look. "So what do you think?" He asked seriously.

"Not good!"

Percy frowned, he had expected his best friend to be somewhat supportive. "How so?"

"Because nothing you ever do involving any of the gods turns out well." Grover pointed out. Percy frowned.

"That's not tru-" Percy began, though began to think about the past years since he found out he was a demigod and how he interacted with the gods. "All right, I'll give you that one." He admitted. "But Calypso's different, there's no enemy to fight, there's no rival demigods to defeat, none of that. Just me and her."

Grover frowned as Percy looked down to the ground sadly. "And I thought my best friend would at least support me a little." Percy finished.

Grover sighed slightly. "Percy, I'm sorry. I do support you, but you know me, the worrying Satyr, I'm just being overprotective." Grover frowned deeply, causing Percy to sigh.

"It's alright man, I know you're just trying to do what's best for me, but you really don't have to worry, I promise everything will end up fine." Percy said, giving his best friend a wide smile.

Grover's eyes widened slightly before he smiled and nodded. "Right!" He exclaimed happily, making Percy chuckle.

"So where is Calypso now?" Grover asked.

"Piper and a few of the other Aphrodite kids convinced her to go try on some clothes for them." Percy said. Grover winced.

"She's doomed." They both said at the same time, they then both burst into laughter. The two continued to laugh for a minute before a loud knock on the door caused both of them to stop.

Grover's eyes widened. "Oh, Percy. I forgot to mention that the guys are coming." He said, chuckling nervously.

Percy glared at the Satyr. "You wait til now to tell me?!" He exclaimed.

The door suddenly flew open, Leo walking in backwards and waving his hands toward himself. "You're good, you're good, you're good." He coached. Percy watched the younger demigod walk into the room with confusion until he heard two sets of slow footsteps and low grumbles.

A few moments later, both Nico and Jason slowly walked in, each holding an end of a large television. Both struggled to bring it into the room, sweat forming on their faces. "You're good, you're good." Leo continued coaching the two, a small smirk forming on his lips when Jason backed into a cabinet, hitting his head and almost dropping the television.

"Leo," He exclaimed, glaring at his friend "You said I was good!"

Leo chuckled, his smirk growing. "Sorry, couldn't resist the Spongebob reference."

Nico glared at both of them. "Let me remind you this is my T.V. and if anything happens to it, you're both dead."

The two waved off the threat, instead returning to business by placing the television on top of a cabinet large enough to hold its weight, as well as being in a good position to see from the bed.

Percy gave the three an odd look. "So many questions," He said "But I'll start with; why are you here? And how are you here in your case Jason, I thought you were at Camp Jupiter."

The three turned to look at Percy. "We are here to cheer you up!" Leo exclaimed happily. Nico rolled his eyes.

"We were coming to see how you were feeling, and we figured you might be bored, so we brought the T.V." Nico explained. Percy nodded, Nico's words making Leo's make sense.

"Well thanks guys, but that doesn't explain why you're here Jason." Percy pointed out.

"I was going to come visit Piper soon, and when I heard you were hurt I decided to come today." Jason explained. Percy nodded.

"Okay, that clears that up." Percy said to himself "But I'm plenty cheerful today." He blushed slightly when the memories came back to him, he then smiled slightly.

Nico noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with the smile and blush? We aren't going to cheer you up in that way, get your mind out of the gutter." He said.

Percy's eyes widened. "That's not what I was smiling about!" He exclaimed, glaring at the son of Hades.

"Oh, he must have been thinking about when he kissed Calypso." Grover said aloud, though his eyes widened when he realized he had said it instead of thinking it.

"Say what?" Leo said.

Percy glared at Grover though stopped when he felt pressure on the edge of his bed. He frowned when he saw his three fellow demigods sitting on the edge of the bed. Both Leo and Nico had smirks, while Jason seemed slightly confused.

"I knew you two would get together." Nico said smugly.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, though it was faster than I expected."

Jason frowned. "Are we talking about the Calypso from the myths, or someone else?" He asked, looking back and forth between Nico and Leo.

Percy sighed. "I might as well tell you the whole thing, considering you won't stop until I do." He reasoned, recieving nods from all three, confirming his theory. He took a breath before starting his story.

Leo whistled as Percy finished. He chuckled when he saw Percy's annoyed expression. "Kudos man, hooking up with Calypso is quite the accomplishment."

"We didn't 'hook up'" Percy insisted "We only kissed."

"For now." Nico said, making Percy blush slightly.

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed "You're too young to be talking like that."

"I'm mature for my age." Nico pointed out. Percy rolled his eyes.

"So, have you made any more plans with her?" Jason asked, trying to cut some of the tension. Percy frowned.

"Not so far, but I was going to ask her on a date tomorrow, though I have no idea where to go."

Leo frowned. "Yeah," He said sarcastically "It's not like there isn't a huge city a short distance from here that has everything a good boyfriend needs for a date."

Percy blinked, suddenly feeling very dumb. "Good point." He conceded.

Nico nodded. "Alright, now we'll plan you're date out later, but let's remember Jason and I brought a very heavy T.V. in, so can we please watch it?" He said.

Percy sighed in defeat. "Alright," He sighed "Thanks for bringing the T.V. in, I guess."

Leo laughed. "Don't thank them yet, thousands of magical channels, still nothing to watch!" He said gleefully.

"Great." Percy sighed, though he smiled slightly when he thought of the next day, and the time he would get to spend with Calypso.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Though I do have some serious business to get to. I've recieved a few messages from readers that have told me I should stop writing this story because it is about Percy and Calypso rather than Percy and Annabeth. Personally I love both pairings and I'm very happy with either one of them, I just chose to write PercyXCalypso because it doesn't have that many stories compared to PercyXAnnabeth. So I've decided I will let you guys; the fans, decide. On my profile, I've made a poll that asks whether I should continue this story, so please vote whether I should continue or not. If you can't use the poll for some reason, just leave a review with your answer, I will count those too. I would really like to continue this story and I hope you like it too, but if you want me to stop, and this is the end of my story, it was a pleasure writing for you.**


	7. Story Update

Update

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: Story Update

**I am very happy to say that this story will be continuing, and it's all thanks to the readers like you, so thank you for all of your positive feedback. Obviously this isn't a real chapter, only an update, but I'm going to try to get out the new chapter by this weekend. So again, thank you for reading and supporting my story!**


End file.
